Pantorano
|classe = Quase-Humano Battlefront II: Inferno Squad |subespécies = |raças = |altura = |comprimento = |envergadura = |massa = |cordepele = Azul Marcas da Guerra |cordecabelo = Cores pasteis |cordaspenas = |cordosolhos = Dourados e pretos |distinções = |expectativa de vida = |planeta = Pantora |habitat = |dieta = |lingua = Básico Galáctico |membros = * Olia Chok *Chi Cho *Olia Choko *Riyo Chuchi *DvoradBeckett 1 *Jix HekylServants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks *Shilmar IggsonMarcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra *Kay Karno *Hern Kaveen *Kiza *Papanoida *Chi Eekway Papanoida *Ion Papanoida *Che Amanwe Papanoida *Lassa Rhayme *Sharima *Orri Tenro"The Perfect Weapon" *Uray *Delan VookHan Solo, Part II }} Pantorano eram Quase-Humanos de pele azul, nativos de Pantora. Eles fizeram parte da República Galáctica nos anos finais de sua existência. Biologia e aparência Pantoranos eram uma espécie senciente que pareciam bastante com humanos. Eles tinham duas pernas e dois braços que terminavam em uma mão com cinco dedos, um torso e uma cabeça. Possuiam dois sexos, masculino e feminino. Entretanto todos os pantoranos tinham pele azul que iam para o índigo quando corados e olhos amarelos. Pantoranos possuíam cabelos e alguns machos possuiam barba, com cores variando do branco e roxo até azul e preto. Alguns pantoranos usavam tatuagens faciais como símbolo de status baseados em antigos textos de sua cultura.Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia Indivíduos conhecidos variavam entre 1,65 até 1,77 metros de altura. Os Pantoranos tinham uma resistência maior ao frio que humanos. Os Chiss, uma espécie de pele azul mais obscura, foram algumas vezes confundidas com Pantoranos. Entretanto, ao contrário dos olhos dourados dos Pantoranos, os Chiss possuíam olhos vermelhos.Thrawn Sociedade e cultura Muitos Pantoranos adornam seus rostos com marcações amarelas que demonstram sua afiliação familiar. Alguns como Lassa Rhayme, que não tinha lealdade a família nenhuma, não possuía marca alguma. Pantora é uma democracia e o corpo governamental é a Assembléia Pantorana. A arquitetura Pantorana é particularmente vertical: enquanto outras culturas deixaram seus telhados descobertos, os Pantoranos não desperdiçam espaço, construindo mais estruturas em cima de outras e plantando jardins.Dark Disciple História Pantoranos são originais de Pantora, uma lua acima do planeta de gelo Orto Plutonia. Nas décadas anteriores a ascenção do Primeiro Império Galáctico, os Pantoranos eram membros da República Galáctica, tendo representação plena no Senado da República em Coruscant. Durante esse tempo, eles exploravam Orto Plutonia e acreditavam que ninguém vivia ali. Durante as guerras clônicas, uma força de segurança republicana foi estabelecida em Orto Plutonia até perderem total contato com a República. Por isso, dignatários Pantoranos acompanharam os Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker para investigarem o desaparecimento das tropas da República. Em algum momento, a Federação do Comércio impôs um bloqueio em Pantora com a intenção de forçar os habitantes da lua a se juntarem a Confederação. Embora muitos pantoranos exigissem que seu novo presidente, o Papanoida, cedesse à Federação do Comércio, ele preferiu confiar na senadora Riyo Chuchi. Eventualmente, Chuchi foi capaz de forçar a Federação do Comércio a abandonar o bloqueio, ameaçando revelar que a Federação havia raptado as filhas do conselheiro. Aparições * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' * *''Thrawn'' *''Beckett 1'' *''Thrawn, Parte III'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Han Solo, Parte I'' *''Han Solo, Parte II'' *''Han Solo, Parte III'' *''Han Solo, Parte IV'' *''Han Solo, Parte V'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *"The Perfect Weapon" * }} Fontes * * *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Alien Archive'' * ; image #7 * * * * * * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Pantoranos Categoria:Espécies Humanas e Quase-Humanas Categoria:Espécies da Orla Exterior